Souviens toi de moi
by Clara Lacey Oswald
Summary: Un garçon et une fille venant de deux pays et de deux cultures différentes. Lui est amestrien, elle est xinoise. Pourront-ils réussir à s'entendre ? Nos deux petits héros se sont considérablement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Comment vont-ils gérer cela ?
1. I : Funéraille

Hello !

Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de ne pas réécrire **_" Belle nuit, douce nuit "_** mais plutôt d'en faire une sorte de recueil de texte, ayant tous un rapport un rapport avec les autres ( qu'il soit temporel ou autre ) et se suivant chronologiquement.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas le manga _**" Fullmetal Alchemist "**_,tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et bla bla bla...

**Genre :** Romance / Humour

**Rating :** T/M

**Prairing :** EdxRanfan, RoyxRiza

**Personnages :** Ed, Ranfan, Who ( en esprit )

**Situation dans le temps :** Après le manga. Présences de spoilers des chapitres 100 et 101.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire et vous laisse juge. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez et à exprimer votre avis.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Funéraille**

* * *

**&**

**&**

La première fois qu'Edward Elric avait rencontré Ranfan Zhang, il avait d'abord cru que c'était un homme, avant de se rendre compte que c'était une fille. Il l'avait ensuite cataloguée comme étant une folle furieuse à tendance psychopathe et asociale. A ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une gêneuse de plus, tout comme l'héritier du trône de Xing. Il avait fallu qu'elle s'ampute elle-même de son bras gauche et qu'elle manque de passer de vie à trépas pour qu'Edward la voit enfin comme un être humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. A partir de ce moment là, il avait commencé à la voir autrement. Il avait commencé à reconnaître ses qualités de combattante, sa force, son courage et sa loyauté sans faille envers Lin.

Ranfan n'en demeurait pas moins, la fille, la plus mystérieuse, qu'il ait jamais connu. Secrète et énigmatique, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait réelement. Elle était tout en contraste : forte et fragile, à la fois, mystérieuse et passionnée. Elle était le feu sous la glace. Elle cultivait le mystère et l'ambiguité et était étrange, bizarre, unique en son genre. Elle ne ressemblait à personne qu'Edward connaissait. Elle n'était pas féminine pour un sou et ne cherchait pas à l'être, mais elle était belle à sa manière. Elle était belle en restant naturelle, sans artifices. Elle avait cette espèce de beauté fantasmagorique, qui était accentuée par son teint de porcelaine, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos et ses yeux sombres comme la nuit.

Edward était là, depuis dix bonnes minutes à observer de loin, la frêle silhouette de la jeune xinoise, qui était agenouillée devant la pierre tombale froide et grise, où était gravée en lettres d'or, en xinois et en amestrien, le nom de son grand-père. Le vieux Who était mort durant son affrontement avec King Bradley, alias Wrath et avait donné sa vie pour vaincre l'homonculus de la colère. Malheureusement, son corps n'avait pas pû être rapatrié à Xing, à cause de la trop grande durée du voyage et des conditions climatiques extrèmes. Ranfan avait alors dû se résoudre à faire inhumer son grand-père à Amestris. Lin avait proposé qu'il soit inhumé à Resembool et bien que plutôt réticente au départ, la jeune fille avait finit par se laisser convaincre que le petit village natal des deux frères Elric serait un lieu agréable pour y établir la dernière demeure de son grand-père. Edward avait lui-même réalisé la stèle funéraire en marbre gris, simple mais élégante. Il avait également recrée à l'identique le masque du vieil homme et avait pris une part active à la cérémonie rituelle précédent l'inhumation, même si il était totalement ignare sur les rites funéraires xinois.

Cela faisait trois jours que Ranfan n'avait pas dormi. Elle s'était occupée activement, durant ses trois jours de la préparation du corps de son grand-père pour l'inhumation, jusqu'aux prières rituelles adressées au défunt avant sa mise en terre et à la cérémonie de crémation des objets symboliques censés accompagner le défunt durant son voyage dans l'au-delà. La jeune fille n'avait rien mangé durant ces trois jours et Edward se demandait comment elle pouvait encore se tenir debout, droite et digne, après cela. Elle s'était montrée digne et forte durant la cérémonie d'inhumation mais sa tristesse se lisait aisément dans ses beaux yeux noirs. Elle avait également perdu beaucoup de poids et la petite robe noire à manches longues qui lui arrivait aux genoux, ne pouvait pas cacher cet état de fait.

La cérémonie était terminée depuis deux bonnes heures, mais elle avait tenu à rester encore un peu, indifférente au vent frais qui s'était mis à souffler sur les collines de Resembool. La jeune xinoise faisait vraiment peine à voir et Edward ne pouvait décemment pas rester là à la regarder, agenouillée, à attendre, il ne savait trop quoi. Il quitta à pas lent le petit bosquet d'arbre d'où il observait la jeune fille et s'approcha doucement. Il ne parla pas et se contenta de s'agenouiller à côté de la jeune xinoise et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. A son grand étonnement, Ranfan ne le repoussa pas. Elle tressaillit simplement et serra timidement sa main avec la sienne.

- Merci.

La voix de la jeune fille ne fut qu'un murmure, mais Edward perçut nettement les sanglots dans sa voix. L'odeur de l'encens brûlant dans le brûle-parfum lui monta aux narines, envoûtante, entêtante et il tituba un instant avant de se ressaisir. Il sentit une odeur fruitée lui envahir les narines et sentit un poids s'abattre sur son épaule. Il baissa les yeux et vit Ranfan, qui s'était endormie contre son torse. Il n'eut pas le coeur de la réveiller, tellement elle semblait dormir paisiblement, malgré les sillons de larmes qui marquaient son visage.

Edward soupira et passa le bras gauche de la xinoise derrière sa nuque et passa son autre bras sous ses jambes. Il la souleva de terre aussi facilement qu'une poupée de chiffon. Elle ne se réveilla pas et il jeta un dernier regard à la stèle en marbre gris, alors que le vent frais du soir s'insinuait dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Pendant un instant, il crut entendre la voix du vieux Who, qui lui demandait de veiller sur sa petite fille. Mais l'alchimiste chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit et se dirigea à pas rapide vers la sortie du cimetière, désireux de rentrer à la maison des Rockbell, avant que la nuit ne tombe.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Voilà... Je vous laisse juge. N'hésitez à dire ce que vous en pensez en allant faire un petit tour sur le bouton vert en bas de page. La suite devrait arriver bientôt.

A la prochaine.

Joana.


	2. II : Ange gardien

Konnichiwa. Ogenki desu ka.

Pour faire simple, ce charabia veut dire : Bonjour. Comment allez-vous, en japonais.

Un petit texte, un peu court où je m'apperçois que j'ai vraiment un problème avec Ranfan. A chaque fois, je la fais s'endormir dans les bras d'Edward. XD

**Prairing :** EdxRanfan

**Personnages :** Ed et Ranfan

**Situation dans le temps :** Après le manga

**Résumé :** Suite à un attentat raté contre Lin, par un membre d'un clan rival, Ranfan se retrouve blessée et prisonnière des gravats d'un immeuble qui s'est effondré, alors qu'elle était en train de se battre avec un autre ninja...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Ange gardien**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tout était noir, sombre, obscur. Ses yeux lui piquaient et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle voulut se relever mais ses mouvements étaient entravés par quelque chose de lourd. Elle ne pouvait bouger ni ses jambes, ni ses bras. Elle devait être blessée à la tête, car du sang coulait le long de son visage, lui laissant un arrière gout métallique dans la bouche.

La jeune xinoise tenta de se calmer, mais dans cette obscurité où elle ne percevait absolument aucun signe de vie, c'était quelque chose d'assez difficile. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure et elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Elle essaya de se calmer et de se concentrer uniquement sur son sixième sens. Mais elle eut beau faire le vide dans son esprit, rien n'y fit. Elle ne percevait aucune présence vivante, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ranfan sentit la rage et le désespoir l'envahir. Des larmes de rage perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et dévalèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas de cette façon. Elle avait envie de vivre encore un peu. Elle avait sacrifié son enfance et même son bras pour cette stupide quête de la vie éternelle. Son grand-père était mort à cause de cela. Tout ça pour que le prince Lin puisse devenir empereur, alors elle estimait qu'elle avait bien le droit à une vie un peu plus longue. L'aventure ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Elle avait encore des choses à faire, à dire. N'avait-elle donc pas le droit d'être heureuse ?

Et puis soudain, elle le sentit. Cette énergie si particulière. Cette espèce d'aura qui d'ordinaire avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle entendit sa voix et dans un dernier effort, elle essaya de parler mais sa gorge lui brûlait et chaque son, qu'elle parvenait à faire sortir de sa bouche était un supplice.

Elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue et sentit que tout se mettait à tourbillonner autour d'elle, quand tout d'un coup, ses yeux rencontrèrent une vive lumière, puis plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit. Elle distingua ses yeux d'or et son visage aux traits fins encadrés de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés. Il avait ce même sourire rassurant, que lorsqu'elle avait perdu son bras, et étrangement, elle se sentit rassurée, comme ce jour là, dans cette cabane perdue au fin fond de la forêt, entourant Central City.

- Ca va aller. Tout va bien se passer.

Ranfan se sentit soudain soulevée de terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Ellle sentit qu'Edward avait passé un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes, mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour protester de quelques manières que se soit. Curieusement, elle eut comme une espèce de sensation de déjà-vu. Elle cala sa tête contre l'épaule de l'alchimiste et respira son odeur, curieux mélange de savon et d'huile. Elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Elle avait envie de dormir et de rien d'autre. Elle se laissa doucement dériver vers les bras de morphée, sans aucune crainte. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras d'Edward. Elle se sentait protégée et en sécurité. Elle sentait que pour une fois, elle pouvait baisser sa garde, que rien ne lui arriverait.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Le prochain, demain.

Bisous.

Joana.


	3. III : Somnanbulisme

Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un texte déjà publié sous un autre titre. Mais le prochain et les autres seront totalement inédits.

**Prairing :** EdxRanfan

**Personnages :** Ed, Ranfan

**Situation dans le temps :** Après le manga

**Résumé :** Quelques mois après les évènements survenus à Central City, Edward, qui pour le moment est resté dans l'armée, se balade une nuit dans les rues de Central City...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Somnanbulisme**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Edward Elric traînait dans les rues désertes de Central City. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les rues à cette heure tardive, mis à part quelques ivrognes en train de cuver leurs vins ou quelques clochards en quête d'un abri pour la nuit. Le ciel nocturne était clair et dégagé, éclairé par l'astre lunaire qui se tenait bien haut dans le ciel, tenant compagnie à la multitude d'étoile siègeant dans le ciel.

Edward errait dans les rues, sans but, laissant ses pas le mener au hasard, au détour des rues. Cela faisait plusieurs jours, qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, alors il sortait dehors et marchait pendant des heures, les mains dans les poches, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans les multiples pensées qui lui occupaient l'esprit.

Edward poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se rendit compte que ses pas l'avait mené vers une aire de jeu pour enfant, où un toboggan, une balançoire, un tourniquet et un bac à sable se disputaient l'espace. Des bancs en bois avaient été installé tout autour de l'aire de jeu et des arbres et des parterres de fleurs avaient été installé tout autour.

C'est là qu'il l'apperçut en train de se balancer sur l'une des balançoires. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

- Ranfan !

Edward se précipita vers la jeune xinoise mais celle-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle continuait de se balancer comme si de rien n'était, ne se rendant même pas compte de sa tenue, pour le moins indécente.

- Ranfan ?!!! Ranfan ?!!!

Edward l'appela plusieurs fois sans succès. Il commença à perdre patience et se décida à adopter des moyens un peu plus _**" brutaux "**_. Il bloqua de son seul bras la balançoire et de l'autre, agrippa la jeune xinoise par l'épaule et la secoua sans ménagement. Mais rien n'y fit, elle continuait de le fixer l'air hagard. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais brillaient sous l'éclat de la lune, cascadant sur ses épaules et dans son dos, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau, lui donnant une allure fantomatique.

- NON DE DIEU, RANFAN ! MAIS TU VAS TE REVEILLER OUI OU MERDE ! Jura-t-il.

Edward eu alors un éclair de génie et comprit tout de suite où était le problème. Elle était somnanbule et ne risquait pas de l'entendre puisqu'elle dormait en réalité.

- Ranfan ? Tu m'entend ? L'appela-t-il encore une fois en la secouant comme un prunier.

Edward la relâcha et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de la gifler violemment. Le bruit de la gifle s'abattant sur la joue de la jeune fille claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la nuit calme et silencieuse. L'alchimiste n'avait pas sentit sa force et sous la force du coup, la jeune xinoise alla s'écrouler dans le sable aux pieds du jeune homme, en poussant un cri de douleur.

Ranfan ouvrit brusquement les yeux et gémit de douleur en portant une main à sa joue qui commençait déjà à prendre une teinte rouge, plus que soutenue. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et ce qu'elle faisait là, ni ce qu'Edward faisait là et encore moins pourquoi, il l'avait giflé.

Edward la fixa du regard, l'air complètement ailleurs. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors que son regard était irrémédiablement attiré vers les longues jambes dénudées de la jeune fille. Son tee-shirt blanc bien trop grand s'était légèrement remonté durant sa chute, dévoilant un début de sous-vêtement d'un blanc virginal qui fit rougir encore plus le pauvre Edward.

Ranfan croisa le regard d'or de l'alchimiste et se rendit soudain compte de sa tenue peu convenable. Elle poussa un cri de panique et se releva prestemment en tirant sur le bas de son tee-shirt. Son cri de panique réveilla Edward de sa torpeur qui retira son manteau noir de ses épaules et le tendit à la jeune fille qui commençait à grelotter de froid.

Ranfan l'enfila rapidement et se décida à demander des explications au jeune homme :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? Lui demanda la jeune fille, visiblement prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

- Tu te souviens de rien ?

Ranfan le regarda avec suspicion. Apparemment, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

- Tu crois que je te poserais la question si je le savais ? Dit-elle en grelottant.

- Tu es somnanbule au cas tu ne le saurais pas, déclara Edward en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Je ne suis pas somnanbule, s'offusqua Ranfan. Je l'étais quand j'étais petite mais plus maintenant.

- Et tu explique comment que tu sois dans cette tenue, dehors en plein milieu de la nuit, s'emporta Edward.

- Je n'en sais rien et puis... tu m'énerves ! S'écria Ranfan en tournant les talons.

La ninja s'éloigna rapidement du jeune homme en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Elle était pieds nus et ses pieds étaient écorchés et lui faisaient mals. Mais elle refusait de l'admettre et surtout devant Edward.

Le Fullmetal la regarda s'éloigner en serrant les poings. De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans le sable et pris d'une impulsion aussi étrange, qu'inattendue il se mit à courir après la ninja.

- Ranfan !!! Hey, je te parle ! L'apostropha Edward.

La jeune xinoise se retourna vers Edward, prête à lui dire sa façon de penser, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit. Edward s'était approché d'elle avec rapidité et profitant de l'effet de surprise, il l'avait littéralement soulevé de terre et l'avait balancé sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate, ignorant ses protestations et ses cris.

- Lâches moi immédiatement espèce d'imbécile d'alchimiste ! Hurla Ranfan, visiblement peu reconnaissante envers le jeune homme, d'être traité de la sorte.

- Je suis désolé. Tu as dit quelque chose, Ranfan ? Se moqua Edward, même si il avait peu apprécié _**" Le imbécile d'alchimiste "**_.

Ranfan s'énerva de plus belle et s'agita un peu plus, redoublant de violence contre le dos et le torse d'Edward. Bien qu'il se serait bien passé d'un tel traitement, Edward jubilait et prenait, - comme toujours -, un plaisir non dissimulé à provoquer la xinoise.

Finalement, après avoir hurlé, insulté, frappé Edward, Ranfan finit tout de même par se calmer, prenant son mal en patience, même si elle se jura qu'elle aurait sa revanche.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan commençait à sentir le sommeil la gagner peu à peu quand elle se sentit balancée sans douceur sur une surface dure et souple à la fois.

Edward l'avait jeté sans ménagement sur le matelas de son lit et la jeune fille reconnut la chambre qu'elle occupait dans le même hôtel où séjournait le jeune homme. Il la fixait de son regard d'or, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il respirait le pouvoir et la force et Ranfan se sentit rougir sous son regard ambré. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer de plus belle en se rendant compte qu'elle fixait du regard son torse qu'elle devinait ferme et musclé sous sa chemise blanche, dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas boutonnés.

Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit encore plus en voyant la ninja rougir. Il la trouva particulièrement jolie en cet instant. Elle ressemblait à une biche effarouchée et il apprécia de sentir son regard d'onyx sur sa personne.

- Et évite d'aller te promener en pleine nuit en petite tenue, la prochaine fois. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te ramener dans ta chambre, siffla Edward en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Ranfan redescendit brutalement sur terre et hurla de rage. Elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, - à savoir une lampe de chevet -, et la balança avec fureur contre la porte de sa chambre où elle alla se briser avec fracas.

- Et fais de beaux rêves, surtout, se moqua Edward en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Espèce de salop ! Jura la jeune fille dans sa langue maternelle.

Ranfan respirait difficilement. L'air rentrant dans ses poumons lui faisant mal à chaque fois qu'elle inspirait de l'air. Elle sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux noirs et elle éclata en sanglot, les larmes inondant son joli visage, alors qu'elle se roulait en boule sur elle-même en serrant son oreiller contre elle, déversant son torrent de larmes.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Voilà, voilà ! Le prochain, demain.

Bisous.

Joana.


	4. IV : Le regard de l'autre

Un petit texte inédit où Edward démontre une fois de plus toute l'étendue de son mauvais caractère. XD

**Prairing :** EdxRanfan

**Personnages :** Ed, Ranfan, Lin, Alphonse et un malheureux vendeur de lunette

**Situation dans le temps :** Bien après le manga

**Résumé :** Edward a commencé à avoir des problèmes pour lire ( il lisait à l'envers sans s'en rendre compte ) et a été voir un ophtalmologue, qui lui a préconisé le port de lunette pour lire et écrire...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Le regard de l'autre**

* * *

**&**

**&**

C'était officiel. La guerre était déclarée et c'était une guerre qu'Edward Elric était bien déterminé à gagner. Après tout, il avait sauvé Amestris et sa population de la déstruction. Il avait vaincu _**la Vérité**_, Father et les homonculus, alors il était hors de question, qu'il s'avoue vaincu face à une stupide paire de lunette.

Edward fixait d'un regard noir les affreuses montures de lunette placées en exposition dans la vitrine de la boutique de l'opticien chez lequel l'ophtalmologue, qu'il était allé consulter, lui avait conseillé d'aller.

- Ed... Tu vas te décider à rentrer ? Ce n'est quand même pas la mort de devoir porter des lunettes pour lire et écrire, le pressa Alphonse, qui commençait à en avoir marre du comportement puéril de son frère aîné.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir les porter ! S'emporta Edward, décidé à camper sur ses positions ( à savoir que jamais ces affreux objets de tortures ne prendront place sur son nez ).

- Tu sais, Edo, c'est juste une paire de lunette.

- AAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lin Yao venait juste d'apparaître, d'on ne sait où et était tranquillement assis sur un banc en face de ladite boutique, en train de manger des beignets au sucre. Ranfan se tenait juste derrière lui, calme et silencieuse, comme à son habitude.

- Toi, la ferme, imbécile de prince de Xing ! Et puis, d'où est-ce que tu sors d'abord ?!!!!!! S'énerva Edward en évitant de justesse un kunai, qui alla se planter dans le mur derrière lui.

- J'ai eu envie de me promener en ville et on vous a apperçu de loin. Alors j'ai eu envie de venir vous dire bonjour, expliqua Lin en plongeant allégrement la main dans son sachet en papier marron.

- Oui bah mêles toi de tes oignons et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Alphonse et Ranfan soupirèrent de concert, alors qu'Edward et Lin s'étaient lancés dans un dialogue de sourd, quand à savoir les raisons, pourquoi Lin, lui collait toujours au train alors qu'il y a belle lurette que le prince héritier aurait dû quitter Amestris, pour ne plus y revenir, avant un bon moment.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Deux heures et demi et une vingtaine de paire de lunette plus tard...

Edward avait finalement été contraint ( par la ruse et par la force ) de rentrer dans la boutique de l'opticien. Ranfan faisait la sentinelle devant la porte du magasin et Alphonse et Lin le surveillait de près. Malheureusement, le blondinet n'était pas très coopératif et n'était pas un client facile. Le malheureux vendeur qui avait hérité de la _**Très**_ lourde tâche de trouver une paire de lunette adaptée au visage du Fullmetal, était actuellement en train de sangloter comme un bébé et de s'arracher les cheveux. Alphonse et Lin avaient eux-même jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps face à la mauvaise volonté évidente d'Edward.

Le blond était actuellement en train d'essayer sa vingt et unième paire de lunette, tout en pestant contre le fait qu'il ne voulait pas ressembler à son salopard de père ( paix à son âme ), quand Ranfan, qui commençait à en avoir assez de faire le poireau devant la porte, attrapa une paire de lunette qu'elle avait repéré depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la boutique et s'approcha du blond. Edward recula instinctivement d'un pas en voyant l'air peu affable qu'arborait la jeune fille. Elle dépliya soigneusement les branches de lunette et les posa doucement sur le nez d'Edward, les redressa un peu et finalement s'écarta afin de mieux pourvoir juger du résultat.

- Celle-ci te vont bien, jugea-t-elle en rougissant, avant de retourner à sa place.

Edward la regarda, pantois, pendant quelques minutes, avant de se tourner vers le miroir. Les lunettes était de forme ovale et la monture était fine et dorée. Elle ne lui mangeait pas la moitié du visage et ne changeait en rien sa personnalité, ne le faisant pas trop ressembler à son père comme il le craignait. Elle lui donnait simplement un petit air intellectuel. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, perdu dans une profonde réflexion, quand un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, qui fit encore plus rougir la ninja.

- Je prend celle là, annonça-t-il au vendeur qui était sur le point de foncer à l'église de l'autre côté de la rue, pour faire canoniser la brune...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

La suite lundi ou mardi, normalement.

A la prochaine.

Jo.


	5. V : Pensées dérangeantes

Encore un inédit !

**Prairing :** EdxRanfan

**Personnages :** Ed, Ranfan, Lin, Alphonse

**Situation dans le temps :** Après le manga

**Résumé :** Edward, Alphonse, Lin et Ranfan sont en partance pour Resembool...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Pensées dérangeantes**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan soupira, agacée. Il était grand temps que ce fichu train arrive à destination. Resembool. Le village natal d'Edward et Alphonse. Là, où le prince Lin l'avait convaincu de faire inhumer son grand-père. C'était la première fois depuis trois mois, qu'elle y remettait les pieds. Depuis qu'elle y avait fait enterrer son grand-père. Elle n'était pas très sûre de vouloir y retourner, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et le jeune maître voulait y passer quelques temps. Pour prendre des vacances, comme il disait...

Le prince Lin et Alphonse l'avaient abandonné pour aller manger un morceau au wagon-restaurant ( même si Ranfan savait d'avance que le prince allait dévorer tout le menu proposé ) et elle était coincée là, à soupirer et maudire tous ces ancètres car elle ne pouvait pas monter sur le toit du train pour aller prendre l'air. Quand son grand-père était encore en vie, c'était un luxe qu'elle pouvait encore s'offrir mais plus maintenant. Elle se sentait comme entravée, prisonnière et elle détestait cela.

Bien sûr, Edward était également du voyage. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident dans le parc et c'était tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer sur le sujet. C'était suffisamment humiliant et elle-même ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette crise de somnanbulisme.

Edward était allongé de tout son long sur la banquette en face d'elle. Une de ses jambes pendait nonchallement dans le vide, tandis que l'autre était accoudée contre le dossier. Le livre qu'il lisait était ouvert et reposait sur son torse, tandis que ses lunettes tombaient légèrement sur son nez. Il dormait à point fermé, la bouche ouverte et ronflait comme un gros bébé.

Ranfan se surprit elle-même à le regarder dormir. Il était si calme dans ses moments là. Il ressemblait à un enfant sans défense, à mille lieux du garçon arrogant et prétentieux, qu'elle cotoyait chaque jour et qui avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Elle le trouva beau comme cela. Il était bien différent des hommes de son pays. Aussi bien physiquement, que pour tout le reste. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'or, à la fois si étranges et fascinants. Elle se rappela la façon, dont elle l'avait dévoré des yeux, la nuit où il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, après l'avoir trouvé dans le parc. Il n'était plus un enfant, mais n'était pas encore un homme. Néanmoins, il avait commencé à reprendre une croissance normale. Il avait pris quelques centimètres et la dépassait largement désormais. Ses épaules étaient plus larges et les muscles de ses bras, de son torse et de ses jambes s'étaient développés. La jeune fille sentit ses joues se colorer de rouge face aux pensées peu catholiques qui envahissaient son esprit.

Pourtant, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de remettre en place une mêche de cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillait le nez. Elle toucha sa peau du bout des doigts et constata qu'il avait la peau douce. Elle lui retira ses lunettes de sur le nez et les rangea dans la poche de son manteau.

Ranfan sentit son coeur s'affoler et la douce chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle devenait de plus en plus étouffante. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé, qu'elle entendit le contrôleur du train signifier aux passagers, qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Elle se précipita dehors, les joues en feu, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et l'alchimiste. Elle fut si pressée de partir, qu'elle ne vit pas le jeune homme blond ouvrir les yeux et sourire d'un air rêveur...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Le prochain lundi ou mardi, normalement.

Jo.


	6. VI : Remède xinois

Un nouveau petit drabble avec un peu de retard. Désolé...

**Prairing **: EdxRanfan

**Personnages :** Ed, Ranfan, Alphonse, Winry, Lin

**Situation dans le temps **: Après le manga

**Résumé :** Un homme malade est une créature impossible à vivre et cruellement insupportable avec ses proches. Même un petit génie comme Edward...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Remède xinois**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Edward Elric était cloué au lit à cause d'une mauvaise grippe, depuis deux jours. Deux jours, qu'il se plaignait et gémissait comme un enfant gâté et capricieux. Deux jours durant lesquels, mamie Pinako, Winry, Alphonse, Lin et même Ranfan étaient aux petits soins pour lui et qu'il les faisait tourner en bourrique. Il se plaignait pour un rien : son oreiller était un coup trop mou, un coup trop dur, sa soupe était soit trop froide, soit trop chaude. Il avait soif ou avait faim, ou n'avait pas soif et n'avait pas faim. Il avait mal à la tête et à la gorge. Il ne voulait pas prendre ses médicaments car ils n'étaient pas bons.

- B'ai soif ! Be pourrait avoir de l'eau ? Demanda Edward, depuis sa chambre.

Winry, Alphonse et Lin soupirèrent. Edward était impossible à vivre et avait épuisé leurs dernières réserves de patience. Même Alphonse ne comprenait pas, comment son frère qui avait perdu son bras et sa jambe, avait pu supporter sans se plaindre une seule fois la chirurgie auto-mail et vaincre La Vérité, alors qu'une toute petite grippe le rendait encore plus râleur et acariâtre que d'ordinaire. Winry, elle-même, avait jeté l'éponge avec pertes et fracas ( ou plutôt à coup de clé anglaise dans la tête ) et Lin avait hérité d'un début de mal de gorge, qu'il soignait à coup de biscuits et de médicaments pour la gorge.

- Pitié... Que l'un de vous se dévout, gémit Winry en s'asseyant à côté d'Alphonse, dans le canapé du salon de la maison des Rockbell.

- Je me met officiellement en grêve. Ce monstre n'est pas mon frère, lui signifia Alphonse d'un geste de la main.

- Moi auchi, fit Lin en mangeant la bouche pleine.

- Maître Lin ?

Le prince leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un bol de bouillie de riz, fumant et au fumé appétissant. Il eut alors une révélation.

- Merci, Ranfan. Dit ? Il en reste ? Demanda le prince héritier à la garde du corps.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan toqua à la porte de la chambre D'Edward, avec un plateau dans les mains. Elle lui apportait le même plat, qu'elle avait servi à Lin, à savoir une soupe ou bouillie de riz, agrémentée de lards séchés et d'un oeuf, le tout formant un visage souriant ( une idée étrange que Lin avait eu... ). C'était un plat que l'on servait aux gens malades et alités dans son pays et qui avait de puissantes propriétés médicinales.

- B'ai pas faim, gémit Edward.

La ninja soupira et rentra dans la chambre. Edward grogna en la voyant et se roula en boule dans son lit, en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

- Beux pas...

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de le frapper ( le jeune maître lui avait demandé de ne pas l'esquinter plus qu'il ne l'était ). Alors, elle allait se contenir. Difficilement. Mais elle allait le faire. Elle prit une chaise et s'asseya en face du lit, en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

- Ouvre la bouche et arrête de faire le bébé, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant une cuillèrée de soupe.

- Be suis bas un bébé, protesta le blond en sortant la tête de sous son oreiller.

Ranfan en profita pour lui fourrer la cuillère dans la bouche. Edward ouvrit grand les yeux, gémit et grogna quelques instants, avant d'avaler sa cuillèrée de soupe. Il sembla perdu dans une intense et profonde réfléxion et fronça les sourcils.

- B'est bas mauvais.

La xinoise se retint d'éclater de rire. Edward la regardait avec un air comique sur le visage. Il avait le nez bouché et de ce fait, parlait du nez. De plus, son nez était devenu rouge à force de se moucher.

- B'est bas drôle.

- Mange et tais toi !

Edward s'exécuta ( non sans mauvaise grâce ), mais finit tout son bol. Comme il commençait à bailler et à papilloter des yeux, Ranfan le fit se coucher et le borda, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un enfant et éteignit la lumière.

- Berci Ranfan.

La ninja sourit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Deux jours plus tard, Edward allait beaucoup mieux et était presque guéri, tandis que Lin, Alphonse et Winry étaient cloués au lit réclamant leur bol de bouillie _**" qui sourit "**_...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

A la prochaine.

Bonne année et bonne santé.

Jo.


	7. VII : Rituel matinal

Konnichiwa ! Un nouveau petit drabble, qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que les autres.

**Prairing :** EdxRanfan

**Personnages :** Ed, Ranfan

**Situation dans le temps :** Bien après le manga

**Résumé :** Edward se promène un matin dans la forêt entourant Resembool et surprend Ranfan en train de faire ses exercices matinaux.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Rituel matinal**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Edward se faisait vraiment l'impression d'être un pervers et un imbécile à force de l'observer, tapis derrière les arbres touffus et centenaires du bosquet d'arbre entourant le petit étang, où il avait l'habitude de venir se baigner avec Alphonse et Winry, quand ils étaient petits. Il était là depuis vingt bonnes minutes à se demander pourquoi, elle effectuait ces mouvements étranges et compliqués, qui lui faisait penser à une sorte de danse.

Ranfan effectuait une série de mouvements souples et aériens, véritable danse, où s'intégrait des coups simulés. Ces mouvements étaient une seconde nature, chez elle. Les mouvements du corps devaient être précis, mais souples. Ses sens devaient être continuellement en éveil. Elle devait sentir le _**chi**_ monter de la terre, sous ses pieds, et ne faire qu'un avec la nature. La ninja termina ses exercices et inspira profondément l'air frais du matin, chargé de rosée matinale. Un petit sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle sentait enfin _**sa présence**_. Elle se recomposa un air impassible et tourna lentement la tête vers le petit bosquet d'arbre, où l'alchimiste se cachait.

Edward se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Le regard sombre de la xinoise se posa sur lui et il se sentit soudain aussi coupable que lorsqu'il devait avouer à sa mère, qu'il avait fait une bétise, lorsqu'il était petit.

- Hey ! Salut, Ranfan, la salua Edward en sortant de sa cachette.

La ninja se retint d'éclater de rire face à la tête que faisait le pauvre Edward. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant pris en faute, et elle eut sincèrement pitié de lui. En même temps, elle était quand même un peu curieuse de savoir, ce qu'il pouvait bien faire debout à une heure aussi matinale. Elle savait qu'il faisait des cauchemards la nuit, du fait que sa chambre était à côté de la sienne, et qu'il avait du mal à se rendormir après cela. Mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il soit du genre à être un lève-tôt.

Edward se sentait vraiment comme le dernier des imbéciles face à la jeune fille. Il l'avait très probablement dérangé durant ce qu'il considérait être une sorte de rituel matinal chez elle et il espérait qu'elle soit de bonne humeur après cela ?

- Hum... hem... Il va faire beau aujourd'hui ? C'est quoi que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle, interloquée par cette question pour le moins inatendue venant de la part de l'alchimiste.

Ranfan parut surprise par sa question et Edward remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas ses habituels vêtements noirs et informes. Elle les avait troqué contre une espèce de tunique bleu ciel, à manches longues en coton, cintrée à la taille par une ceinture de tissu et un pantalon large, qui semblait fait de la même matière. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas retenus par son habituel chignon mais étaient relevés de chaque côtés de sa tête en deux chignons torsadés. Elle ressemblait à une véritable poupée exotique, ainsi apprêtée et il la trouva vraiment jolie, habillée comme cela.

- Ca s'appelle _**Wushu**_. C'est un art martial de mon pays. Mais au début, c'était des mouvements de _**Tai chi**_, expliqua Ranfan.

- _**Wumachin **_?

- _**Wushu**_, répèta Ranfan. C'est un art martial. Pour mon peuple, c'est un Art. Le **_Tai chi_**, également, mais il permet surtout de détendre les muscles et de canaliser son _**chi**_.

Edward avait beau être un petit génie en alchimie. En matière de culture xinoise, il était complètement largué.

- J'ai rien compris.

Ranfan soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Les amestriens avaient vraiment un problème avec la culture xinoise en général.

- Le _**chi**_ est l'énergie qui provient de la terre sous tes pieds. Il est partie intégrante de ce que les élixirologistes appellent _**" pouls du dragon "**_, expliqua à nouveau la xinoise.

Edward la regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Elle craignait de l'avoir encore plus embrouillé. Même si _**le chi **_était bien réel. C'était toujours assez difficile de l'expliquer à des étrangers.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris. Mais je veux bien essayer ton _**Tai chi machin chose**_ et ton _**Wutruc**_.

Ranfan éclata de rire. Edward crut qu'elle se moquait de lui et se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Pardon, excuse moi. C'est juste que vous autres, amestriens avaient l'étrange manie de toujours déformer notre langue, expliqua la jeune fille.

Edward reprit quelques couleurs et vint se placer à côté de la ninja.

- Tu sais. Je ne demande qu'à apprendre.

Edward plongea ses yeux d'or, dans ceux sombres et impassibles de la jeune fille, qui tourna la tête, pour qu'il ne la voit pas rougir. Ranfan leva les bras selon la position rituelle, tout en se plaçant face à l'alchimiste. Elle avait repris un air impassible et joignit sa paume ouverte contre son poing droit, tout en s'inclinant légèrement face au blond, qui fit de même. Elle se tourna ensuite face à l'eau miroitante et calme de l'étang et décrivit des bras, un cercle dans l'air. Puis s'en suivit toute une série de mouvements, qu'Edward reproduisait avec minutie et plus, il les effectuait, plus, il se disait que ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela finalement. Peut-être que si Ranfan acceptait de lui donner d'autre cours, il pourrait s'améliorer. Qui sait ?

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Pour la petite explication : Le Wushu est un art martial chinois, dont la traduction en chinois signifie " art martial ". Il est associé au Kung fu. Le Tai chi ou Tai chi chuan est également un art martial chinois.

Le prochain drabble devrait arriver mardi, au plus tard, mercredi.

Jo.


	8. VIII : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse

Kikou ! Un nouveau petit drabble.

**Prairing :** EdxRanfan et RoyxRiza

**Personnages :** Ed, Mustang ( sous entendu Riza et Ranfan )

**Situation dans le temps :** Après le manga

**Résumé :** Après qu'Edward s'en soit pris à un soldat, qui a insulté Ranfan et détruit tout un bâtiment de l'armée par la même occasion, Mustang et lui ont une discution qui dégénère vite...

Une dernière petite note : je précise qu'après ce drabble, on entre dans l'arc de Xing. C'est également, le moment ou les relations entre Ed et Ranfan deviennent plus sérieuses, mais pas pour autant plus faciles.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Roy Mustang était habitué aux coups d'éclat d'Edward Elric, depuis le temps, qu'il était sous ses ordres. A chaque fois, c'était lui qui devait se coltiner les rapports, devant expliquer à la hiérarchie, pourquoi partout où passait Edward Elric, tout était systématiquement dévasté, comme si un typhon s'était abattu sur la ville. Mais à chaque fois, le Flame Alchemist ( ou Flemme Alchemist, selon un petit blond, d'on nous tairons le nom ) trouvait un moyen de le faire payer au centuple, au blondinet.

Sauf que là, le colonel était face à un dilemne. Devait-il éclater de rire ou punir le Fullmetal, comme il se doit ?

Une fois de plus, Edward n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle et il avait fallu l'intervention du colonel, en personne ( même si il faisait beaucoup moins peur avec une chemise à fleur, sur un marcel et un short ), pour réussir à le calmer, un tant soit peu. Il avait complètement détruit le réfectoire du quartier général de Central City et avait traumatisé à vie, un pauvre soldat, qui ne lui avait rien fait ( à proprement parlé ).

- NON, MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE JE SUIS EN VACANCES ? EN V-A-C-A-N-C-E-S ! ET AU LIEU DE CA ? JE SUIS ICI A DEVOIR REDIGER UN RAPPORT PARCE QUE MONSIEUR FULLMETAL EST INCAPABLE DE CONTROLER SES HORMONES DES QU'ON PARLE D'UNE " CERTAINE " XINOISE ! Beugla Mustang, faisant par la même occasion trembler tous les murs du bâtiment.

- Il a insulté, Ranfan, se défendit Edward, dont les joues étaient aussi rouges qu'un champ de tomate.

- MAIS IL A JUSTE DIT QU'ELLE ETAIT PLUTOT BIEN ROULEE ! S'égosilla le brun en mimant avec ses mains, une forme très explicite.

- IL A DIT QU'IL EN FERAIT BIEN SA PETITE CONCUBINE XINOISE ! Hurla Edward.

- Je te l'accorde. Ce n'est pas du meilleur goût. MAIS EST-CE UNE RAISON POUR DETRUIRE TOUT UN BATIMENT DE L'ARMEE ?!!! HEIN ?!!! ESPECE DE NABOT INCONSCIENT !!!

Edward se leva d'un bond, prêt à en découdre avec le colonel, alors que de la fumée, lui sortait par les oreilles et les narines.

- VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'IL VOUS DIT LE MICROBE !!! ESPECE DE BATARD IMPUISSANT SOUS LA PLUIE ?!!!

- NON ?!!! QU'EST-CE QU'IL ME DIT LE NAIN ?!!! MEME PAS FICHUE D'ADMETTRE QU'IL A LE BEGUIN POUR UNE " CERTAINE " XINOISE !!!

Edward devint aussi rouge que son manteau.

- Ranfan est mon... mon amie... Et puis, on est trop différent pour... heu... ET PUIS CA VOUS REGARDE PAS !

- Rassure moi, Fullmetal. Tu sais au moins, qu'il y a des différences fondamentales physiques entre un homme et une femme. Elle a un vagin et toi, un pénis, enfin aux dernières nouvelles. Alors, oui, il y a des différences entre vous, ironisa Mustang.

Edward semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de mettre son poing dans la figure du colonel. Quand il se rappela quelque chose qu'avait dit le soldat, qui avait insulté Ranfan.

- Il... il a dit qu'il aimerait bien voir le lieutenant Hawkeye sans son uniforme, babutia le blond, qui ne savait plus où se fourrer.

L'instant d'après, on entendit un hurlement de rage provenir du bureau du colonel Mustang. Les rares témoins de la scène virent sortir dudit bureau, un Roy Mustang fumasse, en train d'enfiler ses gants, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard, suivi de près par un Edward Elric affichant un sourire sadique sur son visage angélique.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

A la prochaine, pour un autre drabble.

Jo.


	9. IX : Instinct

Un nouveau petit ( enfin façon de parler ) drabble, où on entre dans l'arc de Xing. Nos héros retournent à Xing. Donc, dépaysement garantie.

Je préviens tout de suite que ce petit texte, plus long que d'ordinaire, marque un tournant dans ce recueil. Même si cela ne veut pas dire, que pour autant, la situation va être plus facile. Bien au contraire.

**Prairing :** EdxRanfan

**Personnages :** Ed, Ranfan, Alphonse, Lin, Winry

**Situation dans le temps :** Après le manga

**Résumé :** Ed, Al et Winry sont en route vers Xing, acompagnés de Lin et Ranfan.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Instinct**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan était impressionnée. Edward ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois, depuis leur départ d'Amestris.

Cela faisait quatre jours, qu'ils voyageaient à cheval, à travers le désert. Ranfan avait proposé qu'ils retournent à Xing par bateau, mais Edward avait tenu à passer par le désert. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Mais elle respectait sa décision et s'était laissée convaincre, non sans quelques craintes. Lin, lui, avait fait un pari avec Alphonse, pour savoir quand Edward craquerait mais jusqu'à présent, Alphonse était en train de gagner la partie. Winry, faisait également partie du voyage, et était aussi excitée qu'une puce, à l'idée de découvrir l'empire de Xing.

Ranfan était surtout inquiète pour Alphonse et Winry. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à la chaleur du désert et à son climat hostile. De plus, Alphonse était encore faible, physiquement parlant.

Ils avaient établis leur campement près d'une oasis, où quelques nomades s'étaient établis et où ils cultivaient des dattes, des oranges, des bananes, des grenades et même des céréales. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils voyageaient à cheval et jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun point d'eau, où se rafraîchir. Ils ne s'étaient pas lavés depuis quatre jours et Lin, Alphonse et Winry avaient largement profité de la source d'eau fraîche irriguant le village. Quand à Edward, quand il ne dormait pas, il restait là, immergé dans l'eau à rêvasser.

Il était tard et Alphonse était venu la voir pour lui dire, qu'il pouvait monter la garde à sa place et qu'elle pouvait aller se rafraîchir à la source. Ranfan s'était laissée convaincre, sentant qu'Alphonse avait besoin qu'on le laisse agir par lui-même et qu'on arrête de le traiter comme un enfant.

Le ciel était clair et dégagé, laissant voir les étoiles et la lune, qui brillaient dans le ciel. La source était située un peu à l'écart du village et du campement. Elle formait une sorte de petit étang où coulait une cascade d'eau fraîche, directement de la roche. L'endroit était entouré de quelques palmiers-dattiers et de grosses pierres, ce qui faisait qu'on pouvait parfaitement s'y baigner en toute tranquillité.

Ranfan retira ses vêtements et les plia soigneusement, avant de les poser au pied d'un palmier, avec ses armes bien en évidence. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers Alphonse, d'avoir compris que elle aussi avait besoin de se sentir un peu plus propre. Le fait de voyager dans le désert n'était pas une chose facile. Il fallait s'habituer à l'idée de sentir le sable et la poussière sur son corps. Elle s'imprégnait partout, dans les cheveux, les yeux, sur la peau.

La ninja frissonna en rentrant dans l'eau, mais la perspective de pouvoir se laver un tant soit peu, était un petit sacrifice, qu'elle assumait pleinement. Elle nagea jusqu'au milieu du petit étang, qui se révèla bien plus profond qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle frotta énergiquement sa peau et ses cheveux, tentant de faire partir la poussière et le sable, même si c'était un peu difficile sans savon. Elle sentit ses muscles endoloris par le trajet et l'immobilisme se dégourdir et elle soupira de contentement. Elle se sentait parfaitement détendue et elle en oublia complètement, qu'elle devait se dépêcher, afin qu'Alphonse n'ait pas à la remplacer trop longtemps ( c'était elle, la garde du corps et la guide, après tout et pas le contraire ).

- Ranfan ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vivement. Edward se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle et la regardait en rougissant. Elle aurait pû le trouver adorable si la situation avait été normale, mais la situation était tout sauf normale. L'alchimiste vit les couleurs déserter le joli visage de la xinoise, aussi vite qu'il les vit revenir. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et Edward sut qu'elle allait lui hurler dessus, alors il la bâillonna avec sa main auto-mail et de l'autre la ceintura à la taille. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en constatant qu'elle était nue, elle aussi.

Ranfan se débattait comme une forcenée, mais Edward la maintenait solidement contre lui, rapprochant ainsi sans le vouloir, leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire abstraction du fait, qu'il était nu contre elle. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne la fit rougir un peu plus et elle sentit son coeur s'emballer.

- Je peux te lâcher, sans que tu ne me hurles dessus ? Lui souffla Edward, dans l'oreille.

La xinoise hôcha la tête et frissonna en sentant le souffle du blond contre sa peau humide. L'alchimiste retira doucement sa main et s'éloigna un peu de la jeune fille. Mais Ranfan fut plus rapide et se retourna brusquement avant de le gifler violemment.

- NON, MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT DINGUE OU INCONSCIENT ?!!! ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! ET PUIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? TU AS DECIDE DE PASSER TOUTE LA NUIT ICI OU QUOI ?!!!

- Je suis désolé. Je me suis endormi, s'excusa Edward en se tenant la joue. Et tu étais obligé de me gifler ? Je croyais qu'ont étaient amis !

Ranfan se recroquevilla au maximum, comme une chatte prête à sortir les griffes et à bondir à tout moment, sur sa proie. Elle tentait de se cacher la poitrine comme elle pouvait, mais honnêtement, Edward en avait bien trop vu, pour qu'il puisse dormir sereinement pendant un _**Très**_ long moment. Elle surprit son regard et lui assena une seconde gifle.

- PERVERS !

- NON MAIS TU AS FINIS DE ME FRAPPER ?!!! Rugit Edward, dont les joues n'étaient plus rouges, mais violettes.

- NON !

Ranfan était aussi butée que lui et Edward savait qu'il lui faudrait un bout de temps pour se calmer. Il s'éloigna en quelques brasses de la jeune xinoise et croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle soit un temps soit peu calmée.

Edward soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne lui avait pas menti, quand il lui avait dit qu'il s'était endormi. Après que Lin, Winry et Alphonse se soient endormis, il était reparti à la source pour se baigner et s'était littéralement endormi. Quand il s'était réveillé, Ranfan était déjà là, toute occupée à ses ablutions. Il avait d'abord cru à une hallucination, tellement, elle était belle, nue, sous la pâleur de la lune. Sa peau humide luisait sous l'éclat de la lune et ses cheveux éparpillés en corolle autour d'elle, prenaient des reflets bleutés. Il ne l'avait pas vu se déshabiller, ni entrer dans l'étang. Mais le peu qu'il avait vu, suffisait à lui faire revenir en mémoire une certaine phrase du colonel Mustang, comme quoi il avait le béguin pour Ranfan. Et malgré lui, ça le hantait.

Ranfan ne décolérait pas. Elle ne savait pas contre qui, elle était le plus en colère. Contre elle ou contre Edward. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à elle, si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur son sixième sens, quand elle était en présence d'Edward et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Il semblait bouder dans son coin. Malgré elle, ses yeux se posèrent sur son torse. L'eau lui arrivait à la taille et dévoilait son torse finement musclé et ses épaules larges et puissantes. Sa peau dorée brillait et ses longs cheveux blonds lui collaient au visage. Il était beau comme cela. Beau comme un dieu et elle se sentit laide tout d'un coup. Même son auto-mail rendu plus brillant par l'humidité, semblait beau. Elle sentit la tristesse la gagner. Elle avait été heureuse de le voir partir avec elle et maître Lin car quelque part, elle s'était attachée à lui. Beaucoup trop pour son bien.

- Ranfan ?

Edward brisa en un instant le silence pesant, qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Oui ?

La voix de la jeune xinoise n'était plus qu'un murmure et Edward sut qu'elle était un peu calmée. Il avait peur de sa réponse, mais il mourait d'envie de lui poser cette question, depuis longtemps.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- ...

- Le fait de servir Lin... A quoi est-ce que tu as renoncé ?

Ranfan releva la tête et croisa le regard ambré d'Edward. Ses yeux ressemblaient en cet instant à de l'or en fusion et elle baissa la tête, ne supportant pas son regard.

A quoi est-ce qu'elle avait renoncé pour protéger le prince Lin ? C'était une bonne question. Elle-même ne se l'était jamais posé. Sa mère avait fui sa famille et un mariage arrangé, alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans. Elle avait vécu dans la misère, pendant quelques temps avant de rencontrer un métis, dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Ils s'étaient mariés et à l'âge de 19 ans, sa mère l'avait mise au monde. Ses parents étaient morts dans un incendie qui avait dévasté toute la ville de Lijiang et après avoir vécue quelques temps dans un orphelinat, son grand-père était venu la chercher. Mais comme sa famille la rejetait, Who avait décidé de faire d'elle la garde du corps du prince Lin Yao. Une position qui était sensée la mettre à l'abri. Mais qui en même temps, lui avait enlevée tout droit. Le droit d'aimer. Le droit d'avoir un jour des enfants. Le droit de vivre et d'être heureuse, tout simplement.

- A beaucoup trop de chose, répondit-elle. Tu pourrais te retourner, s'il te plait ?

Ranfan fit quelques brasses et voulut sortir de l'eau, quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière. Edward la fit se retourner et la serra contre lui. La ninja cessa de respirer et ferma les yeux. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et les épaules.

- Pardon, murmura Edward.

Ranfan releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Edward. Il écarta une mêche de cheveux noirs, qui était collée contre son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'or et l'onyx se mélangeant et instinctivement, il se pencha sur les lèvres roses et humides de la jeune fille. Il les effleura doucement du bout des lèvres, avant de l'embrasser avec douceur...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Une dernière petite note. Lijiang est une ville de Chine qui existe réellement. Elle signifie _**" beau fleuve "**_ en Pinyin et fait référence au Yangzi Jiang et est une ville située dans la province du Yunnan.

Le prochain drabble arrivera peut-être ce week-end ou dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

Jo.


	10. X : Traitrise

Une autre petite série de drabble, avec un peu de retard. J'espère qu'il vous plairont.

**Prairing :** EdxRanfan

**Personnages :** Edward, Ranfan, Alphonse, Lin, Winry

**Situation dans le temps :** Après le manga

**Résumé :** Edward et Ranfan se font surprendre par Alphonse, durant un moment très intime...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Traitrise**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Edward l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres, ses mains glissant avec hésitation sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille, qui gémit doucement contre sa bouche. Il se sentit soudain incapable de se contrôler davantage et l'embrassa brutalement. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Les mains de Ranfan glissèrent autour de la nuque du jeune homme, l'attirant encore plus contre elle. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille, alors, que leurs langues se caressaient et se pourchassaient, luttant pour dominer l'autre.

Edward laissa ses mains vagabonder le long des côtes de la jeune xinoise, effleurant l'arrondi d'un sein, alors que sa main auto-mail reposait sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Il quitta ses lèvres rougient par ses baisers et embrassa son cou délicat, humant son parfum, goûtant le goût de sa peau douce et descendit ses baisers sur ses épaules. Il l'attira sur la rive et elle s'allongea contre l'une des pierres plates jonchant le petit étang.

Edward admira le corps alanguie de la jeune fille. Elle lui souriait et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant, dans ses yeux noirs. Sa peau brillait à cause de l'humidité, ses seins ronds, aux pointes roses étaient un appel aux baisers, et sa taille fine et son ventre plat ne demandaient qu'à être caressés.

- Ed...

Il prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres et elle enroula une de ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle. Elle caressa son dos du bout des doigts, effleurant ses muscles jusqu'à sa taille, puis plus bas. Il gémit contre sa bouche et rompit le baiser, mordillant la peau douce de sa nuque, en représaille.

- Ranfan...

Elle se cambra contre lui et enfouit ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Il descendit ses baisers sur ses seins, qu'il effleura du bout des lèvres.

- Tu es belle... Tu sais...

Ranfan balança ses hanches contre celles d'Edward, qui sentit la chaleur dans son bas ventre augmenter. Elle se redressa et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, laissant ses mains glisser sur son torse. Elle le caressa du plat de la main et mémorisa la forme de ses muscles. Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et embrassa sa nuque, s'enivrant du goût de sa peau.

Ils étaient dans une sorte de bulle de plaisir et de douceur et aucun d'eux ne fit attention au jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds, qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Heu... Ed ? Ranfan ?

Il marcha sur une branche d'arbre traînant par terre et les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent violemment.

- Al ?!!!

Edward sentit les couleurs déserter son visage, alors qu'il sentait le corps de Ranfan se presser contre le sien. Il entoura ses bras autour d'elle, dans l'espoir de la protéger du regard innocent d'Alphonse, qui se mit une main devant les yeux, afin de ne pas en voir d'avantage, qu'il n'en avait déjà vu.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Edward se tourna et se retourna sur sa couche. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Non, mais quel crétin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Ranfan était... parfaite en tout point. Elle était une combattante hors pair et elle était intelligente et elle pouvait faire preuve d'une patience d'ange, quand elle voulait. En particuliers, quand il se montrait exécrable avec elle.

Elle était belle à sa manière. Elle était différente, mais il l'appréciait comme elle était. Et elle était magnifique. Il en avait d'ailleurs, bien trop vu et en avait trop fait pour l'oublier comme ça, d'un seul coup. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir oublier le goût de ses baisers, de sa peau, son odeur, sa façon de le toucher.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ranfan lui plaisait. Et pas qu'un peu. Oui, il devait l'admettre. Il ressentait des sentiments pour elle et elle semblait ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Mais quoi ?

- Ed ? Je peux te parler ? Demanda Alphonse en écartant le pan de tissu de la tente, où son frère dormait.

Edward grogna quelque chose entre ses dents et fit un signe de la tête à son frère cadet. Il s'asseya en tailleur sur sa couche, alors qu'Alphonse préféra rester debout.

- Je peux être honnête avec toi, sans que tu ne me hurles dessus ? Demanda Alphonse.

- ...

- Honnêtement... Ranfan et toi, c'est franchement bizarre. C'est vrai ! Vous êtes trop différents l'un de l'autre. Rien que physiquement. Et puis, elle et toi, c'est un peu comme le yin et le yang, la mer et la montagne, le soleil et la lune...

Edward le regarda avec un rictus dubitatif sur le visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Alphonse avait l'air de lui cacher quelque chose.

- Tu vas accoucher, oui ou merde ! S'énerva Edward, qui était rouge de colère.

- J'ai fait un pari avec Mustang, sur le fait que tu ne serais pas capable de faire le premier pas ! Débita Alphonse à la vitesse de la lumière.

Deux minutes plus tard, on entendit un hurlement strident qui réveilla tout le campement. Winry sortit de sa tente, les cheveux en bataille et baillant à s'en décrocher la machoire, alors que Ranfan était en train de vérifier leurs vivres et réserve en eau. Lin, quand à lui, s'empêtra les pieds et les bras dans sa couche, en hurlant contre l'imbécile qui avait osé le réveiller au milieu _**" d'un si beau rêve"**_.

Alphonse sortit de la tente en courant, poursuivit par un Edward en furie, qui jurait comme un charretier.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

A la prochaine.

Jo.


	11. XI : Soupe à la grimace

Encore un autre petit drabble. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Prairing :** EdxRanfan

**Personnages :** Edward, Alphonse, Lin, Ranfan

**Situation dans le temps :** Bien après le manga

**Résumé :** Suite à ce qu'il s'est passé entre Edward et Ranfan, et la conversation entre Edward et Alphonse, l'ambiance s'est singulièrement refroidie entre les membres du petit groupe...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Soupe à la grimace**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Lin et Winry ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser. D'un côté, Edward fusillait Alphonse du regard et se faisait tout petit en présence de Ranfan, qui elle, l'évitait soigneusement du regard, alors qu'Alphonse avait à moitié le fou rire, quand il les regardait.

Ils avaient fait une halte dans une petite oasis, qui était sur leur route, avant d'arriver sur les terres de Xing. Et cela faisait trois semaines, que cette situation perdurait. Trois semaines, qu'ils se faisaient la gueule et s'évitaient dans la mesure du possible. Ils en avaient presque réussi à rendre glaciale, l'atmosphère surchauffée du désert.

Ils étaient là, tous les cinq installés autour du feu en train de manger. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient et chacun mangeaient sa ration de nourriture.

- Dîtes, vous avez l'intention de faire longtemps _**" la soupe à la grimace "**_ ?

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

A la prochaine.

Jo.


	12. XII : Une journée à la plage

Encore un autre drabble !

**Prairing :** EdxRanfan

**Personnages :** Edward, Ranfan, Alphonse, Winry, Lin, une petite fille xinoise et les touristes

**Situation dans le temps :** Bien après le manga

**Résumé :** La joyeuse petite bande est enfin arrivé à Xing...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Une journée à la plage**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Quand Lin avait eu l'idée saugrenue de les embarquer pour l'île de Putuo, Edward avait légèrement fait la gueule. Lui, qui espérait arriver le plus vite possible à la capitale de Xing pour visiter la fameuse _**" Bibliothèque Impériale "**_ dont Ranfan lui avait tant parlé, n'était pas près d'y arriver. Malgré tout, le Fullmetal ne regrettait pas son choix. L'île de Putuo était un lieu incroyable. La ville, les temples, les plages. Tout y était magnifique. Mis à part, qu'il y faisait une chaleur étouffante.

Ranfan avait décidé qu'ils visiteraient les temples en fin d'après-midi, car la température y était plus fraîche. Personne ne s'y était opposé, car Ranfan était la garde du corps de Lin. De plus, cette petite escapade touristique ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, alors mieux valait ne pas la contrarier.

Ils avaient déposé leurs bagages dans une petite auberge traditionelle, située pas très loin de la plage des _**" mille pas "**_.Edward n'avait d'ailleurs pas très bien compris, comment il était censé dormir à même le sol, sur cet espèce de matelas, que Ranfan appelait _**" futon "**_.Elle voulait lui donner mal au dos ou quoi ?

En attendant, Lin les avait entraîné pour une petite séance de farniente sur la plage des _**" mille pas "**_. Honnêtement, l'endroit n'était pas aussi _**" exotique "**_, qu'Edward l'aurait cru. Mais il y régnait comme un sentiment de paix et il devait admettre que l'endroit était charmant.

En parlant de Lin, celui-ci était en train de draguer une jeune xinoise plutôt jolie, qui promenait son chien le long de la plage. Winry et Alphonse, eux, étaient tout occupés à dévorer les quelques rares prospectus en Amestrien présentant l'île, ses temples et les multiples activités pouvant y être pratiqués. Tout ce petit monde avait troqué les tenues en toile beige censées les protéger des méfaits du déserts et du soleil, contre des tenues plus adéquates pour l'occasion. A savoir un bikini bleu pastel pour Winry, et des shorts de bain pour Edward, Lin et Alphonse. La seule, qui avait refusé de porter cette _**" chose "**_,à savoir le mini bikini noir que Lin, lui avait dégoté, était Ranfan. Elle avait toutefois accepté de se découvrir un peu et avait accepté de porter un long tee-shirt, sur un short en jean avec une paire de tennis. Elle s'était installée un peu à l'écart du groupe, afin de mieux pouvoir les surveiller et d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les environs ( après tout, on était jamais trop prudent ).

Edward était allongé sur une serviette de bain, observant le ciel clair et dégagé au dessus de lui. Il soupira pour la énième fois. Bizarrement, la plupart de ses pensées étaient tournées vers une certaine garde du corps. Depuis _**" l'incident "**_ de la source, ils étaient retombés dans leur vieux travers, à savoir qu'ils parlaient et s'évitaient quasiment tout le temps. Elle ne lui hurlait pas dessus et ne menaçait pas de le tuer, mais il savait qu'il aurait fallu d'un rien, pour que cela ce produise.

Il était perdu dans ses reflexions, quand des pleurs attirèrent son attention. Il se releva et vit une petite xinoise, toute mignonne avec ses petites joues potelées, ses deux couettes brunes et son petit maillot de bain rose à volant, qui pleurait à chaude larme, alors que son château de sable venait de s'écrouler.

Le blond se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de la fillette. Il lui prit son seau des mains et commença à le remplir de sable. La fillette le regarda faire en rougissant, étonnée que ce _**" bel étranger "**_ l'aide à faire son château de sable. Edward lui fit un sourire et elle sêcha ses larmes et lui fit un grand sourire, avant de l'aider.

Une heure plus tard, un magnifique château de sable se dressait en plein milieu de la plage des _**" mille pas "**_.Il était gigantesque et ressemblait à ces châteaux de contes de fées amestriens avec son donjon et ses hautes tours de guets. Une foule compacte s'était rassemblée autour du jeune homme et de la fillette. Lin émit un sifflement admiratif en voyant _**" l'oeuvre d'art "**_ en question. Un groupe de jeunes xinoises gloussa en observant Edward et Alphonse leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire ironique. Edward était tellement concentré à apporter les dernières finitions, qu'il ne les remarqua même pas.

- Quand on pense, qu'il n'a jamais fait de château de sable de toute sa vie, fit Winry avec admiration.

Alphonse aquiesca. C'était vrai. Lui et Edward n'avaient jamais eu la chance d'aller voir la mer, quand ils étaient enfants et ils n'avaient jamais réalisé de château de sable.

- Et voilà ! Tu es contente ? Demanda Edward à la fillette dans un xinois aproximatif.

La fillette rougit et lui sauta au cou, avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Edward rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et tout le monde se mit à rire de sa déconvenue.

- Et bah dis donc, quel séducteur tu fais, Edo ! Le taquina Lin. Ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête, de la part du Fullmetal.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Edward soupira de contentement. Lin avait raison à propos de la nourriture xinoise. Il venait juste de finir manger un sorbet de glace au thé vert, absolument divin. Il attendait Lin, Winry et Alphonse pour pouvoir aller visiter quelques temples, pas très loin de l'auberge où ils séjournaient. Il était allongé dans les hautes herbes bordant la plage et ne vit pas la jeune xinoise s'approcher de lui.

- Les autres ne vont tarder à arriver, lui signifia Ranfan.

Edward tourna la tête dans sa direction et sourit. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux, libres sur ses épaules et dans son dos et s'était changée. Elle avait mis une blouse blanche, dont elle avait retroussé les manches sur un pantalon court en toile. Elle n'était pas vraiment féminine. Mais elle était belle, quand même, à sa manière. Il se sentit rougir à force de l'observer et détourna la tête.

- Tu as été génial, avec cette petite fille tout à l'heure, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le blond la regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de sourire avec arrogance.

- Et sans alchimie, s'il te plait !

- Frimeur !

Edward sourit et mit ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Elle m'a fait penser à toi, avoua-t-il.

Ranfan haussa les sourcils en faisant la moue. Elle rougit et détourna la tête. Edward éclata de rire et ferma les yeux. Ranfan lui reparlait. C'était bon signe. Finalement, c'était une excellente journée.

La jeune xinoise le regarda. Il souriait et elle ne résista pas à l'envie, qui la tenaillait depuis des jours. Elle se jeta littéralement sur le blond et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et passa une main derrière sa nuque, la rapprochant de lui, approfondissant le baiser. Elle passa une main sur son torse et rompit le baiser. Elle se redressa et se releva subitement. Elle avait les joues rouges et lui tendit une main.

- Les autres nous attendent.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Les prochains drabbles arriveront durant les vancances.

A la prochaine.

Jo.


	13. XVIII : Conversation au clair de lune

Konnichiwa !

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ce retard. Mais l'important, c'est que le drabble soit là. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

**&**

**&**

**Souviens toi de moi**

**Conversation au clair de lune**

**&**

**&**

Edward gémit et se crispa en sentant les aiguilles pénêtrer dans sa chair. Ranfan lui avait pourtant expliqué que ça ne faisait pas mal mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il détestait les piqures et ce que ce soit-disant maître Wang était en train de lui faire subir en ce moment, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que des piqures. Même si elle avait passé deux heures à lui expliquer le contraire.

Elle lui avait longuement expliqué le principe de l'acupuncture. Il s'agissait d'une branche de la médecine xinoise visant à implanter et manipuler de fines aiguilles dans différents points du corps. Elle lui avait expliqué que des fois l'excès d'énergie masculine, le yang et d'énergie féminine, le yin pouvait provoquer des douleurs et différents troubles et que cela pouvait pertuber le mouvement du Qi. L'acupuncteur implantait des aiguilles dans les différents méridiens ( il n'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement compris ce principe de méridien ), ce qui permettait au Qi de circuler. Sauf que pour Edward, ce n'était pas de la médecine, c'était de la torture.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

_**ooOoo**_

**Cinq heures plus tard**

_**ooOoo**_

- Allez Ed. Arrête de faire l'enfant.

Ranfan prit la main d'Edward et l'emmena hors des vestiaires. Le jeune homme grogna et traîna les pieds. Il avait suffisamment mal comme ça. Ranfan voulait sa mort ou quoi ? D'abord cette séance de torture avec l'acupuncteur et maintenant ça. Non mais elle était tombée sur la tête ? Il allait cuire comme un oeuf à la coque dans cette eau à plus de vingt cinq degrés. Ranfan lui avait expliqué que c'était pour son bien et que s'était censé calmer les douleurs dans son épaule et son dos. Toujours selon elle, cette source en particuliers était réputé pour ses vertus thérapeutiques.

- Fais attention, c'est glissant, dit Ranfan en le conduisant vers la source.

Elle retira la serviette blanche qui recouvrait le haut de son corps, révélant un maillot de bain bleu, qui ne cachait pas grand chose de ses formes. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et retira sa propre serviette. Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir les joues rouges de son _**"presque "**_ petit ami et plia soigneusement sa serviette, avant de la poser sur une pierre plate face au bassin.

- Rentre doucement dans l'eau. Allez viens, lui intima Ranfan en lui prenant la main, comme s'il était un bébé.

Edward fit la moue et Ranfan leva les yeux au ciel. Edward était un vrai gamin quand il s'y mettait. En particuliers, quand il était souffrant, comme c'était le cas depuis trois jours. Elle lui aurait bien fait de sa soupe de poulet, comme la dernière fois, sauf que cette fois-ci il avait mal au dos et à l'épaule. Alors ce n'était pas son vieux remède de grand-mère qui allait le soulager.

Elle le fit pénêtrer doucement à l'intérieur du bassin, un pied après l'autre, pour qu'il puisse s'habituer progressivement à la température de l'eau. La jeune fille sachant parfaitement qu'une immersion trop rapide dans une eau aussi chaude pouvait être dangereuse pour le corps humain.

- C'est chaud... Gémit Edward.

- Arrête de te plaindre et profite du paysage. C'est l'un des plus beaux endroits de Xing.

- Gna gna gna... profite du paysage et gna gna gna.

Ranfan se retint à grand peine de lui taper dessus. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour venir à Xing et maintenant, il se plaignait. Pourtant, ils avaient eu de la chance en trouvant des chambres dans l'auberge la plus réputé de la région. Les sources chaudes de l'auberge comptaient parmis les plus célèbres et les plus réputés de l'empire de Xing. Les sources donnaient face à la montagne et étaient bordés par la forêt et un jardin xinois vraiment magnifique. Une palissade en bois protégeait les baigneurs des regards indiscrets et des lampes xinoises bordaient les bains donnant une ambiance intime à l'endroit. De gros blocs de pierre bordaient l'étang et l'eau chaude s'écoulant directement de la montagne s'écoulait directement dans l'étang par un système de filtrage en tuyaux de bambou.

Edward soupira et ferma les yeux. Il essaya de se détendre et de ne penser à rien. Surtout pas à une certaine xinoise particulièrement lunatique qui semblait vouloir le rendre chèvre. Il ne cessait de penser à la jeune fille et à leur _**" presque "**_ relation. Le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en parler. En public, leur relation n'avait pas changé. Mis à part, que depuis quelque temps, ils semblaient avoir enterrés la hache de guerre. En public, ils se parlaient normalement et ce n'était un secret pour personne, qu'elle avait accepté de lui apprendre le xinois, les coutumes et l'histoire de son pays. De temps en temps, quand on ne les regardait pas, leurs doigts se frôlaient volontairement mais ils ne laissaient rien paraître. En tout cas, Ranfan ne laissait rien paraître. Mais en privé, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Ranfan se laissait aller et acceptait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la caresse. Ils s'embrassaient mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin que depuis la dernière fois dans le désert. Edward sentait les réticences de la jeune fille et ne voulait pas la forcer à faire quoi que se soit. Mais il avait envie que leur relation évolue et c'était ça le véritable fond du problème.

Ranfan se glissa derrière lui et commença à lui masser doucement les épaules. Edward ronronna comme un chaton et la jeune fille éclata de rire face à la réaction du jeune homme. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et continua ses massages sur ses épaules et dans son dos, s'acharnant à dénouer les noeuds qui provoquaient ces douleurs chez lui. Au fil des minutes, elle le sentit se détendre et commença à sentir toute la tension qui l'habitait s'évacuer.

- Ranfan ?

- Hum...

- On en est ou ? Enfin, je veux dire nous deux... On est ami ou plus ?

Ranfan s'arrêta net dans ses massages et Edward la sentit se déplacer dans son dos. Elle se retrouva face à lui. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage et le haut de son corps jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine et ses joues étaient rouges à cause de la chaleur de l'eau. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mêches de cheveux noir, dégageant sa nuque délicate qu'Edward avait envie d'embrasser. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs et elle leva la main et lui caressa la joue.

Edward ferma les yeux sous la caresse de la jeune fille. Il aimait quand elle faisait ça. Ca le rassurait sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi.

- j'aime être avec toi. J'aime quand tu me touches, quand tu me caresses, quand tu m'embrasses. Je t'aime beaucoup et honnêtement, je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi mais il y a tout un monde entre toi et moi. Toi, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux mais moi pas. Mais j'aimerais... qu'on soit plus que des amis tous les deux.

Edward la regarda et sourit. Elle aimait son sourire car quand il souriait ses yeux semblables à deux soleils brillaient. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle gémit contre sa bouche et glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Ton dos, haleta Ranfan entre deux baisers.

- Ca va mieux maintenant, la rassura Edward. Mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre que ce soit grâce à cette eau soit-disant miraculeuse.

La jeune xinoise pouffa de rire et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Avoue quand même que ce n'est pas désagréable et que tu te sens un peu mieux.

- Je me sens mieux parce que tu es là dans mes bras, s'obstina Edward.

- Tête de mule !

- Non, réaliste.

- Tête de bourrique !

- Sans vouloir te vexer. Tu es au moins aussi, si ce n'est plus têtue que moi.

- Ca c'est la meill...

Edward l'embrassa, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion. Si il ne coupait pas cours à cette petite dispute, maintenant, il risquait d'en avoir pour toute la nuit et honnêtement, il avait d'autres projets pour eux deux.

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Voili, voilou.

En espérant que ça vous ai plus. Et n'hésitez pas à cliquer en bas de page, histoire de donner votre avis.

J'en profite pour annoncer que le prochain chapitre de **Chroniques ordinaires** arrivera durant les vacances.

Bisous.

Joana.


End file.
